President Curval
President Curval is one of the four main characters of the novel is one of the four evil protagonists of the famous novel of erotic horror-satire The 120 Days of Sodom, the writer and French politician Donatien Alphonse Francois de Sade and the film Salo, or the 120 Days of Sodom , directed by renowned writer, intellectual and Italian director Pier Paolo Pasolini. Dean of the company and the oldest and probably the most depraved of the four characters, Curval has equal taste for torture, murder and sex, as well as having enriched with dishonest practices and unspeakable acts. Curval take part along with three friends - the Duke of Blangis, the Bishop and the Banker Durcet -this cruel plan consisting of the capture and imprisonment of a number of human victims of a very young age, on which to exercise any kind of perversion and cruelty. Together with three friends, the President has signed an agreement to cement their friendship, organizing of marriages with the four daughters of men. Curval married Julie, daughter of the Duke, while Durcet to marry his daughter Adelaide. Like the three companions, being protagonist of a novel and a film genre satirical, President Curval is to embody one of the four main forms of power: in his case, politics. In Pasolini's film Curval is played by Aldo Valletti, (a generic actor who, until then, had only appeared without sun beats in numerous films) and voiced (always in Italian) by noted writer-director Marco Bellocchio, friend longtime Pasolini. Appearance and character The President is a man of skeletal and entirely repugnant marked by vice; with sunken eyes, hairy body completely and terribly dirty that gives off a putrid stench: he is the image of his own morality. As he prefers women ruined by age and disease, a degeneration of the senses that makes it appear desirable that which is ugly. Although it is well equipped, has erection difficulties, because now nothing excites him much, because he is addicted to all forms of practice, however cruel it may be. It is naturally cruel and sadistic and used in the past his position as a judge to condemn to death (on the basis of unfounded accusations) of the Lambs lower class to be able to abuse their wives and daughters. It has a strong preference for men; but it does not despise, if if the opportunity presents itself, the virgins. Big fan of anal sex is active (preferring to do so children no more than 13-14 years) and passive. (With which, in turn, it maintains an incestuous relationship. Obviously he feels even the slightest feeling for parental daughter, supplanted by hatred and atheism education and principles of libertinism (failed, because Adelaide is a very religious girl and devoted to God). In the film Being the film set in Italy in World War II, President is represented as belonging to fascism. And 'thin, weak and very rough, buff black humor, jokes and puns, and loves penetration painful for himself and for the objects of his desires. Is passionate anal sex, even when they have sex with women and girls, refusing to have vaginal intercourse with them. Category:Live Action Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Sadists Category:Comedic Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Murderer Category:Complete Monster Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Lawful Evil Category:Perverts Category:Paternal Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Torturer Category:Knifemen Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Child-Abusers Category:Satanism Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Child Murderer Category:Sociopaths Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Psychopath Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Rapists Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Rich Villains Category:Bullies Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Trickster Category:Master Orator Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Jerks Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Misogynists Category:Kidnapper Category:Fascists Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Singing Villains Category:Sadomasochists Category:Abusers Category:Pimps Category:Incestous Villains Category:Amoral Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Pedophiles Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Anarchist Category:Fanatics Category:Karma Houdini Category:Nazis Category:Misanthropes Category:Mutilators